


Golden Leaves

by Madame_Machete



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Adult Content, Autumn, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Lemon, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Machete/pseuds/Madame_Machete
Summary: Persephone returns to Olympus a bit earlier than expected, and wants to make the most of her first weekend back.





	1. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short series inspired by the Pumpkin Spice Prompt/ aka Autumn theme challenge on the LO Discord server. I planned to do a one-shot, but I am out of practice and having trouble condensing, sorry! Also, this is my first fanfic, so heads up. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> All characters are intellectual property of Rachel Smythe.
> 
> ****TRIGGER WARNING****  
Allusions to domestic violence/abuse. Nothing graphic yet, but it will eventually show up.

_"Hecate! Hey, it's me! I'm back a little early and have an adventure in mind, if you're interested. There may or may not be ancient trees involved...just sayin'! Call me back when you get this!!"_

Persephone ended the call, hoping she had caught her old friend before Hecate made any plans to work through the weekend. The crafty woman was a go-getter, and absolutely integral to her plan. 

Persephone glanced around her new apartment, the first place she'd ever had all to herself. Several neatly labeled boxes lined a wall of the open living area, beckoning to be unpacked and organized. "There's really no sense in tackling this until our little trip is over,'' she mused, thinking of the camping trip she had pulled out of thin air the day before. She wouldn't need anything out of the boxes just yet- Persephone was accustomed to sleeping outdoors, and this time of year was ideal. Plus, when Eros enthusiastically invited himself along while he helped her bring in her few belongings he had mentioned something called 'glamping'. "Oh honey, I will bring everything we could possibly need. Is there anyone else you might like to join us?" said Eros, with an obvious wink. "Umm- yeah? There's a copse of trees I found not far from the gateway I think Hecate would enjoy, and I thought maybe she could invite s-someone i-if she wanted to.." Persephone tried in vain to hide her blush, but Eros always caught that sort of thing. It was his specialty, after all. 

Olympus was beautiful in its own right, if a tad ostentatious. Persephone was glad to be back, but she hadn't purposefully instigated a knock-down, drag-out argument with her mother for nothing. It was too much to ask of a freshly twenty year old goddess to go from a strictly regimented lifestyle in Demeter's fields and home, to a different yet equally regimented block schedule back on Olympus. There was more to life than study, work, and sleep. Sure, Eros was usually around on the weekends for 'girl time' and Meg from work would be glad to see her again (Fury she may be, that girl loved chick flicks), but Persephone needed a respite from routine. She needed... fulfilling. It had taken a lot of effort and will power to assert herself as an independent goddess, and damn it, she was going to have one weekend to get back into the right state of mind to tackle everything that lay before her! Persephone kept telling herself it wasn't too much to ask. 

_Ring, ring, ring_

_"Hecate! I'm so glad you called back! Wanna go camping in the mortal realm tomorrow? Eros kinda invited himself, but there's something I want to show you...I have the perfect campsite in mind!"_

_"Well, hello Darling. I must admit you've piqued my interest..I wasn't expecting your mother to let you go so soon. Although I do love ancient trees as much as the next witch, I'm afraid Eros isn't exactly my company of choice. No hard feelings?"_

_"No!! Wait! Eros isn't that bad, he can actually be pretty laid back! If you want, you could invite s-someone too. The more the merrier! I promise the trees will be worth it, you'll be quite interested in their properties this time of year!"_

_"Me, invite someone? Ha! Whom did you have in mind?"_

_"Whomever you want! Maybe a friend from work, or you could see if H-Hades was free? He's always working so hard…"_

_"Ah, I see. You may have better luck asking him yourself. I'll see what I can do."_

_"Thanks Hecate! We're leaving early tomorrow so we can make camp before dark. Do you have my new address?"_

_"I'll call you when I'm on my way. Eros aside, you owe me for this one. These better be some impressive trees."_

_ *Click*_

Persephone grinned as she gathered herself. "Yes! I knew Hecate would come through! But...what if he doesn't want to come? Should I have asked him myself? I didn't want to seem forward, but.." she leaned her face against the kitchen counter, feeling every ounce a dumb village girl. Whatever, she thought. What's done is done. As an afterthought, and an attempt to salvage the independence she had sacrificed well, pretty much everything for, she sent a quick text:

_Hey, I'm back a little early and some fun is in order. Come camping this weekend? Hecate and Eros are going, too! When was the last time you had a day off?_

Okay, so that was handled. She shifted through her weekend bag that contained everything she would need until she unpacked. She removed all except for what she'd need for their trip- an extra hoodie, long sleeved shirt, clean underwear, some leggings, and basic toiletries. She should be fine, as long as she kept the bruises covered. Never would she have thought her Mama would resort to physical violence to keep her from leaving, but the angry red and purple welts on her upper arms told a different story. Fighting back tears, Persephone resolved to handle that trauma after a weekend spent doing what she wanted to do. 

_Hades: Camping? We have met, right? Although I suppose a little fresh air would do me good. Hecate said something about trees, but does Eros really have to come? _

_Persephone: Yes! It would do you good, can you please? He kinda invited himself, but I would feel bad saying no because he helped me move with no notice. He's a good friend. _

_Hades: Helped you move? I figured Artemis would help with that. She doesn't exactly approve of men around her place._

_Persephone: I kind of have my own place now. I'll tell you all about it if you join us ;) _

_Hades: Is that so? Count me in. _


	2. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger Warning***
> 
> Graphic depictions of violence, mature content. Skip this chapter if Mommy Dearest resonates with you. 
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, this one is a little longer than the last one. 
> 
> Not beta read, so feedback would be awesome sauce.
> 
> I promise I'm not portraying Perse as a doormat, but this chapter had to happen.

Persephone curled up on the mulberry chaise in the bay window of her new apartment, steamy mug in hand. As of now, it was the sole stick of furniture in the place. A huffing Eros had startled her hours earlier, gesturing frantically through the window while he balanced the lounger on a knee and one arm. "Open the blessed door, flower child!"

Once inside and relieved of his burden, he flopped down and struck a dramatic pose of fatigue. "Sweet Gaia, that took you long enough. Something on your mind?"

"More like someone... I'm worried about Mama. I didn't exactly leave on a positive note. What if she tries to bring me back home?" She asked, absentmindedly twisting the tail of her shirt to shreds. Eros immediately abandoned the guilt-trip façade and knelt before his sweet friend, gently releasing her hold on the now tattered fabric.

"Honey, from what you've shared with me, I would be surprised to see Demeter darken your door anytime soon. The woman is stubborn, but I doubt even Ma would be so bold- and you're familiar with the crazy shit she pulls on the regular." Honesty and compassion shown from Eros' eyes as he went to brush a stray tear from her cheek. "I wouldn't fret over her right now. Be kind to yourself."

"Speaking of which..." he said as he stood and brushed himself off, "I thought you could use something plush to relax on until you start back to work. Ma's had this old thing in storage for at least a century, and is trying to clear some room out for the new remodel. She told me to burn it, so voila! A lady needs an appropriate place to rest and...read...since you always turn down my party invites." He said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"If by 'party' you mean your infamous orgies, then yes. I will continue to decline, but thanks for the offer, I guess." She chuckled. Would be ever give up? Unlikely, but a girl can dream.

"You don't know what you're missing! We pink beings bring an excellent energy to orgies, but I respect your boundaries. Hey, it's the thought that counts, right?" He said with a wink, tousling her now shoulder-length hair with an affectionate noogie.

"Yeah, but what the hades were you thinking?" She said, as they both erupted into uncontrolled fits of giggling. Gasping for air, and both having the best kind of tear-stained faces, they recovered sprawled out on the floor. Eros looked out the bay window at the setting sun and sobered.

"Persephone, are you sure you'll be okay here? Ground floor apartments aren't exactly the most secure place for ladies living by themselves, even on Olympus. Do you want me to stay tonight? We could do facials and watch Adamantine Asphodels, or Lovely Nymph on my tablet? Have I mentioned that I give a foot rub to live eternally for?" Eros attempted, and failed, to mask his sudden concern for Persephone being alone for the first time. After all she'd been through, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to this sweet cinnamon roll of a goddess. Again.

"Thanks, but nah. This is what I wanted after all, right? Tomorrow I plan on asking Hecate to enchant the windows in lieu of putting up blinds. I want the natural light for some new plants I've had ideas about. Perhaps I'll even adopt a dog when I'm all settled in?" She shot Eros an appreciative smile. "I am so grateful to have you as a friend, Eros. You've already helped me so much, but for tonight I just need to go break in that new tub, have a cup of herbal tea, and call it a night. I'll see you tomorrow? I want to get an early start, so don't stay up too late!" Persephone gave the big pink cherub a rib-cracking hug and ushered him toward the door. After double assurances that she would lock the door RIGHT behind him and call if she needed anything, she blissfully shut the door and levitated as she watched him drive away through the high pane above the entry way.

"Bless his heart," she thought, eyeing the mulberry chaise lounge as her feet touched the hardwood floor. "He's always thoughtful, but that boy is so extra." She padded toward the hallway, haphazardly discarding the day's clothing as she sought her new tub. An unlit soy candle and a small bottle of boutique rose oil sat on the ledge of the bath, along with an ivory silk robe and matching slippers. A scrap of cardboard that appeared to have once been the outer packaging for a bulk supply of personal lubricant bore hastily scrawled script: "These will have to do until we can replace all your lady things. I have half a mind to send your bitch of a Mama an invoice. -E." Persephone suppressed a sigh, feeling the silk of the robe flow through her fingers. Where did he even find this stuff? "You just can't help it can you? So extra." She smiled as she moved the fabric aside to turn the hot water on full blast, uncapping the small bottle to add a small amount to the rapidly filling tub and inhaling the now sweet-scented steam as it filled the room. This was just what she needed.

Humming softly to herself, Persephone rinsed her empty mug in the sink and returned to the chaise. Here, blue neon lights from the tavern down the block filtered through the window and made her feel safe. It wouldn't hurt anything to sleep in here for tonight, she thought. The bedroom was still empty, and no light came through those windows, so close to the apartment complex next door. She gathered her new robe around her, just long enough to envelop her ample bosom and reach mid-thigh. The contrast of the ivory silk, nearly iridescent in the neon glow against her magenta flesh made her smile. As she laid back, she reminded herself to thank Eros in the morning- scant it may be, this was the most luxurious thing the owned. Persephone stretched once, kicking off her slippers, and fell fast asleep.

_Restless dreaming knitted Persephone's sweet brow, a familiar scene forming in her mind's eye. A small sunlit room with humble furnishings appeared. A single bed, neatly made with a quilt depicting scenes of verdant valleys and old, meandering rivers. Though lovely, the colors and frilly details were obviously designed with a small child in mind. No mirrors were allowed, not even for light, or so she could see to plait her own hair. "Vanity is for small minds and whores," Mama said. As a child, Kore wondered why Demeter was permitted three full-length mirrors in her own chambers. "I have no one to help me dress, but you'll always have me, little bean." A small dresser, wardrobe, and well-appointed desk were the only other furnishings, save for a wall constructed entirely of shelves. Conjugation manuals of tongues long considered 'dead', mathematics volumes containing theorems at a doctorate level, agriculture, agriculture, agriculture. There were a few brief titles concerning Olympian history, but nothing in depth. The remainder of the shelves were filled with trophies and medals she had won, but had little interest in. She mused those should rightfully belong to Demeter, but was assured they were hers weekly upon 'dust inspection'. "Take pride in your work, Kore, or no one else ever will." That was Mama's favorite justification for preserving her childhood accomplishments like a museum curator. Perhaps she should have been a trophy on the shelf, as well._

_Memories splaying across her vision like a projectors reel, Persephone dreamed of the morning two days prior. The morning everything changed. It was nearing the end of summer in the mortal realm, and for once Mama slept in. Bountiful offerings and harvest festivals kept Demeter's spirits up late into the evening, especially when the wine began to drink of her. Twice during the past week, Persephone had risen as usual and had several hours of golden solitude before the aroma of strong brewed coffee wafted upstairs._   
_ Demeter takes her coffee black._

_Persephone awoke early and reached beneath the wardrobe, peeling back the thin strips of beeswax used to fasten the parcel out of sight. Unfolding the linen bundle, she unfurled a short robe of cerulean satin; a 'necessary' gift from Eros. Checking the latch of her bedroom door, she wrapped the robe around her bare flesh and fumbled around the bottom of the small sack. There it was! Carefully withdrawing her hand, Persephone cradled a small black rectangle in her hand. Edges worn, unbleached cardstock wearing through the embossing, it was perfect._

Asleep in her apartment, Persephone slept fitfully. Tossing on the gifted chaise lounge, her ivory robe slipped against her velvety skin, fabric bunching along a loosely tied belt. In the realm of dreams, she held a calling card in her hands. Lips parting, as faint as a final breath, she murmured "_Hades_…"

In another realm, a blue god swam laps in his pool. It was getting late, but his mind could not escape her. She was back. She wasn't living with Artemis. The perfect, glowing little goddess wanted to take him camping. His mind reeled. So what if it wasn't just them? Hecate was closer than his own brothers, and Eros had been such a friend to Persephone that he could be tolerated. Briefly. "I'll still be able to spend time with her, and in her environment at that. There's so much I want to learn about her." Cerberus gave an appreciative huff. "Hush, at least she's given you a belly rub. Multiple ones, I might add-"

Suddenly, Cerberus whined, and Hades felt like a hook set behind his navel. Phantom arms wrapped around his shoulder and neck, an echo of her voice ringing through the aether- "_Hades_…" The dark god rose, pulling unassuming sheets of water with him. He began to pace, trying to focus. That wasn't just a memory, though her voice and the phantom of her form grabbed him exactly like she did in tower four. As if he were her savior, instead of a curse. She called to _him_.

He sought her spark, navigating along the thread that connected their destinies like a tight-rope walker. She was alone, of that he was sure, and appeared to be asleep. Though this sense did not allow for sight, he took comfort in her steady breathing, and the fact that she was closer than he had previously thought. Wherever she was, it was practically on the border of Olympus. He'd keep an ear out, but for now he would respect her distance. Gods have mercy on any soul that would try to harm this kind and perfect creature.

Reclined on the chaise, Persephone was once more deep in Hypnos, leg trailing off the edge, not quite touching the floor. In her mind, the reel played on.

_She sat on the edge of her single bed, luxuriating in the feel of the deep blue satin and running her fingers over the card. A smile danced across her face as she imagined seeing him again. She was ready to share her feelings with Hades, whatever they were. Persephone didn't know anything about romantic love, but she wanted to. She wanted to know it with him. For her, there was no other._

_Persephone shifted along her childhood bed, and began to explore herself. She began with the feel of the satin, caressing her clavicle and leading down to her breasts. She used both hands to firmly grip each ripe globe, sighing when her small hands couldn't firmly encompass them. His hands were so much larger…._

_Fantasy takes the helm, and Persephone continues to explore. She probes the taut buds of her nipples, aching and darkening beneath the blue satin. She delves further, fingers dancing along her thigh, her mound. A low whimper escapes her throat as dainty pink fingers stroke tender folds, swollen with desire. Gently parting herself, she explores deeper. "Mmmm, this f-feels so goo-". Persephone gasps, scurrying to right herself. There's not enough time._

_Angry footfalls cease outside her door, the latch rattling. The air vibrates with magic, and the door vanishes. In the blink of an eye, a hungover Demeter storms into the small sunlit room, visibly boiling with rage._   
_ "Kore, you know how I feel about locked doors in my own home!" She shouts, suddenly blanching at the scene before her._

_Her beautiful Kore, chest and throat flushed, wearing nothing more than a suggestion of a robe. An inappropriate robe, obviously made for a harlot. "WHERE IS HE? YOU CANNOT HIDE A MAN IN MY HOME!". Storming to the bed, she easily lifts and throws it against the wall, barely missing Persephone as she rapidly backed away._

_Terrified, Persephone backs away, discreetly nudging the black rectangle under her wardrobe. Thank gods her mother didn't lay eyes on it. She had never seen her so angry before._   
_ "No one is here, Mama!"_

_Incensed, Demeter rounds on her daughter. The sight of her sweet Kore in lingerie shatters something inside of herself, and she bellows, charging forward to dispose of the offending item._

_Persephone screams, taking flight to avoid the onslaught, but Mama is too fast. Claw-like hands curl around her biceps, forcing her feet to the floor. "Mama, you're hurting me!"_

In her apartment, Persephone sobs in her sleep. Heart hammering, she thrashes on the chaise, unable to stop the scene from unfolding.

_Demeter tightens her vice-like grip, venom dripping from her tone as sickly sweet sap begins to leech from her hands, soaking through the delicate fabric on her arms. "You are mine, Kore. What's gotten into you, parading around with locked doors, dressed as a common whore? No child of mine will disgrace me like this."_

_"Mama, it's ju-just a robe. Eros g-gave it to me, I wouldn't…"_

_"SILENCE!"_

_Nails tear through the soft satin, ripping it from her form and tossing her to the floor as she shrieks and shreds the once beautiful robe. Demeter was truly unhinged._

_Sobbing and rubbing her sore arms, Persephone righted herself. Demeter turned, having completed her task. She gripped Persephone once more, leaning in to whisper low and deadly "No man will lay beastly eyes upon you, ever again. You are my child, and my responsibility. Your foolish naivety is going to get you hurt."_

_A heavy wood door replaced the missing one, bronze straps shimmering with enchantment. Demeter lifted the tiny pink goddess, and made a final vow. "You will never leave this room again, for your own good."_

_Persephone screamed as she was thrown once more, her arm striking the desk as she crumpled to the floor. The door slammed._

Bucking at the memory of pain, Persephone fell off the chaise and onto the hardwood floor. Still dreaming, heartbroken,and afraid, she thrashed on the wood, pounding her palms twice against the floor in a subliminal supplication. A low plea escaped her lips _"Help me…_" as she fell still once again, her soft form barely shrouded by the ivory silk.

In his kingdom, Hades awoke to a wrenching dread. He had been summoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh, see what I mean? After this chapter, there is no more victimized cinnamon roll. 
> 
> Let me know what you think? Still pretty new at this. I love you for reading!


	3. Independent Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone's memory tortures her in a dream she can't seem to escape...but perhaps it isn't so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Sorry it's been so long, I've started on the final chapters that are basically fluff and light hearted. I promise there's a fun camping trip!
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe, and she's awesome.

_Persephone curled into herself, sheltering her heart from the cruel accusations and physical pain her mother had wrought. For a brief moment, she allowed herself to grieve and to hope. Her hands, palms down, paused above the floorboards. She wanted to call for help, to escape this, to be held, to be anything other than the tear-streaked and battered mess that she currently was. She knew he would come if she called him. _

_ Persephone considered, gently resting her palms against the floor as the sobs subsided. If she called, he would surely come. She had seen the raw emotion in his eyes as he made the offer. As appealing as Hades was, she straightened herself and inhaled deeply. "I am not going to give Mama the satisfaction, and I don't want Hades to see me like this." This resolve sent a realization racing through her limbs as she stood in the prison which had once been a sanctum. She would not be cast aside and saddled with blame so easily. She had done nothing wrong._

_Persephone closed her eyes as she focused her own power. Willing relentless roots and their vines into existence, she watched as the russet and red tendrils shot through the floorboards by the door. Leaves of three unfurling from a vine the color of oxidized blood, they set to work against the wardens of the new, enchanted door. Demeter's magic was nearly as old as time, but in her impassioned state she hadn't thought to ward against this: Poison Ivy, dangerous even to the gods themselves. The tendrils leapt and wove around hinges, taking no notice of the protections left in place. Meant to repel the touch of gods, the vines took power from the residual enchantment of the door- they both held the same purpose. Persephone's resolve and heartbreak fueled the eager, young vine as it grew with the same determination as her own resolve. Nothing would keep this young goddess prisoner in the place that should have been, for anyone else, a sanctum of comfort and love. A root eternal as Tartarus itself pushed the fresh growth upward, twirling around hinges, against locks both physical and crafted by will. Wrapping all the way up, the vine tightened, leaves spreading to touch every portion of metal, and taint the magic a jealous and controlling goddess had left behind. Every power has a weakness, and the serrated leaves went to work to neutralize the offender, gathering power for their creator. A final pull, sap leaching into the mechanics of the lock itself, and the warded door fell inward, dissolving into splinters and molten metal that rapidly changed form. A fire appeared, blue-white at the center, a lovely dancing saffron around the edges, licking the straps and hinges, the lock, until an orb of molten metal appeared floating a few feet above the ground. The orb grew white hot, fueled by the rage of the goddess who controlled it. "Waste not, want not" she thought, as the sphere separated itself into links of a chain, methodically joining each other until a length was formed and dropped to the floor before her. In the distance, Persephone heard a scream of anger. Demeter had felt her wards fall._

_Persephone gathered herself, still nude but no longer naked. Clothed by her own strength, she took note of the vines around the door and the length of chain before her. She touched the chains, astonished at their presence, and felt a power there she had never known before. _

_Images flashed before her, of creatures unknown, and of the Titans themselves bound by these very chains. A collective voice rose in her mind, chanting: "Praxidike, you have come! Praxidike, we have awaited your arrival, come to us!" Visions of winged creatures in darkness, of mammoth beings surrounded by flames, a hundred hands and twin voices spurred her on, echoing "Our Queen, you shall suffer not! Gods rightfully tremble before your power, and bend to your will in the Field of Punishment, beneath the glow of Ixion's Wheel!"_

_ Stunned, Persephone shuddered. Whom did these voices belong to? She couldn't remember a place like that, and she certainly wasn't any sort of queen. Never before had she felt such power coursing through her veins. A tickle in her hair, she reached up to feel blood red vines weaving a crown upon her head. "I'll take what I can get," she thought, as Demeter's angry footsteps sounded along the hall outside._

Back in her new apartment, Persephone slept on the floor beside the lounge, a subtle glow emanating from her barely concealed flesh. As her muscles tensed and the dream played on, shadows from the corners of the dark room began to condense and coalesce. The air chilled, drawing her in further upon herself, and aromatic notes of winter and woods fire permeated the air. Her chest heaved in anticipation of where the dream would surely lead, and the niggling presence of one held most dear. So much was near.

_Demeter paused at the threshold, eyeing the splinters- all that remained of her strongest enchantments. Poison Ivy narrowed the entryway, swaying in a breeze that seemed to emanate from the room itself. Inside the room, Kore knelt, eyes closed and hands grasped around eerily familiar chains. A crown of vicious, thorned red vines wove through her magenta locks, separate bands wrapping around her upper arms, shielding livid bruises and pulsating, ichor filled boils. "Poison of my Ire," Demeter thought, a single tear streaming down her cheek as she remembered the sticky sap she had intentionally sent out of her grasp, into her child's flesh. Clearing her throat, and carefully stepping through the fatal Poison Ivy, she whispered to the form on the ground "I did not intend to harm you so, Little Bean. I only acted in your best interest. One day you will understand."_

_Persephone's head snapped up, crimson eyes, nearly without pupil focusing on her assailant. "Oh, I understand Mama". As she stood, shadows came forth to cover her nubile form, obscuring any vestiges of vulnerability. Persephone would be victim no more. Not to her mother, not to Apollo, nor any other fool. Though she realized not the true power she called forth, she was utterly aware that she, Persephone, would never again be a pawn in anyone else's game. Kore no longer, she bloomed into Persephone. She had become her own Goddess. _

_Demeter paused at the goddess before her. Was this her Kore? Such darkness, such power filled the room- trepidation filled her immortal soul. The last time she had felt anything close to this was during the final, brutal days of the titanomachy. The days when all hung in the air, nothing certain, waiting, waiting, for the will of the Fates. For the first time in millennia, Demeter knew true fear._

_Standing, feet square beneath her shoulders, Persephone calmly addressed her mother. "Mama, I have done nothing wrong, yet you punish me as the worst gods treat their most devoted priests. You mistreat me, shame me, and seek to lock me away forever more. Why? For having friends, outside of your nymphs? For seeking my own path? What daughter doesn't do these things, Mama? All my life, you have cultivated my mind above all else- and now that I see fit to use it, to make my own way as you have always insisted I do, you see to strike me down in anger? Are you afraid of losing control?" _

_Though Demeter swelled in contempt upon her daughter's words, Persephone knelt before her. Towering above the small pink form, Demeter believed she had a toe-hold on the situation. Pride often comes before a fall._

_"Who do you think you are, to address me as an equal? Have these few months in Olympus made you forget a lifetime in service to ME? I created you, ungrateful child! Of aether, soil, and spirit, I made you whole! I was the one to grant you life, and I shall be the one to whom you pray, to whom you answer! You shall live your life as I see fit, or you shall not live at all!" Demeter glowed with righteous indignation, briefly forgetting her fear of her daughter's new form. _

_Rising,and stepping forward, Persephone grimaced and chewed on her cheek. "I'm sorry Mama, but that's not going to be the way things are from now on." As she spoke, the length of chain rose from the floor and wound around Demeter, pulling her limbs close, forcing the powerful goddess to her knees, leaning her forward in an unwilling posture of subservience. Molten metal was called forth from the Earth, completing the chain and binding Demeter, in all her rage._

_Persephone watched as Demeter fought her binding, to no avail. She waited until her struggling stopped, and Demeter looked up to her in horror "How did you-" she began, sweat beading on her brow. Persephone laughed, shrugging- "Honestly, I don't know, but I'm not going to look this gift horse in the mouth. I do know that the place these came from speaks to me, respects me as you never have. I'm grateful for them and not going to get hung up on the specifics."_

_Persephone sat before her mother, vines and shadows disappearing to reveal a sweet, pink Goddess in her waking state. She sighed, and addressed her mother. "What I do know is this: I will not be a prisoner, a pawn, or treated as a mere child ever again. I have always done more or less as you asked, and your treatment of me is unfair. I am a woman now, I am discovering my own power, and I will not be controlled by anyone short of Zeus himself. If you do approach him to herd me in, in any way, be warned that Hera and I have become close. I'm sure you're aware of how volatile her jealousy can be. I can't imagine the Queen of Heaven would be thrilled for you to seek a private audience with her husband." Persephone smirked as Demeter shuddered, realizing the truth of her words. _

_"So, Mama, we've come to an impasse. You refuse to let me go, to let me grow. I however, insist upon it-" the chains that bound Demeter tightened and grew hot, too hot. " I love you Mama, but I am a child no longer. I want to become my own person, I want to explore life, and love- be it through friendship or romance. I don't know anything about romantic love, but I should be able to explore it, even if it means a broken heart. I am strong enough to make my own choices. Can you see that now?"_

_Demeter sobbed, drawn flush against the same hard floor she had struck her Kore, her own flesh down upon. "Yes Kore, I see your strength."_

_Persephone rose, a smile on her sweet face. "I'm glad we're seeing eye to eye now Mama, but there's one more thing- My name is Persephone."_

_Stretching tall, Persephone sighed and reached deep within herself. 'The job is done,' she thought to herself, as she looked at the goddess prone on the floor. No sense in being unfair. Reaching out, she grazed the chains that bound with a fingertip, watching as they flashed blue and transformed into simple Morning Glory; blooms of pink, white, and blue decorating the goddess of the Harvest. Voices rang out in protest, but she shushed them with a thought: "I only needed her to hear me out. It's done"._

_Demeter felt the weight of her bonds fade, and glanced up at the smiling goddess. Her child no more, the woman, Goddess in her own right, Persephone. Voice unsure, she asked "What does this mean for us now?"_

_Persephone smirked, but did not offer a hand. "It means,Mama, that I'm leaving. I think it would be best if we both had some space, don't you? I'll be back before Spring to perform my duties, but please don't interfere until you see me here again. I will come, but you have been warned."_

_Narrowed eyes watched as Persephone walked, nude, out into the corridor. "Oh, and I'm borrowing one of your chitons for the journey. I feel these childish robes no longer suit me." _

***********************************************

Hades took form above the sleeping goddess, his body a reflection of the cosmos itself. Eyes fathomless as black holes, he searched the room, the apartment for the threat that had made her summon him. The scent of her fear and something else, powerful and arousing, lingered in the air. He found nothing, no one. They were completely alone.

Hades crouched down to examine her more closely. Her brow that had been knitted upon his arrival was now smooth and serene. Curled in a fetal position, she now stretched and smiled in her dream. Hades realized what she was wearing, or rather how _little_ she was wearing, and his usual blue form reappeared, flushed. "I shouldn't be here, this must have been an accident," he mumbled to himself. His heartstrings pulled as he gazed upon this mystery of a woman, a goddess, whom had summoned a high king within a dream. "If only in your dreams, I am yours. Only yours, sweetness" Hades whispered as he indulged himself with a gentle stroke along her cheek. _She was so soft…_

Caught in the alpha state between slumber and waking, Persephone's heavy eyes opened a crack to reveal a handsome king smiling wistfully at her, his eyes absorbed by her lips. Hades. How did he know when she needed him? All the anger and betrayal escaped with a sigh, and she shot a lopsided grin at the man (a dream, right?) before her. "I missed you," she said, dainty hand reaching up to brush the stray hairs (they felt so real!) away from his head. "I wanted to call when she hurt me, but I knew I had to assert myself. I couldn't very well have told you that I think I may love you, lying on the floor like a victim. I needed to be strong for myself. I was strong. I wish you weren't just a dream." Stroking his jaw, she whispered again "You're always more beautiful than I can remember, Aidoneus."

Hades froze, unsure of what to do. She obviously thought she was still dreaming. _She might love him?! Who hurt her?!_ His mind battled with itself, rationality taking a quick win over ego and protectiveness. She was safe now. He couldn't be here, to hear anything more, hell- to hear any of this was a betrayal of her trust. He would not, could not allow this to go any further. She would hate him if he did. He couldn't take advantage of her, this perfect being who saw him as more than..more than he could have dreamed. 

Gently, and smiling, he removed her hand from his face and folded it carefully over her middle, pulling the silk closed as he did so. Her eyes had already closed. He hesitated, leaning over to kiss her tiny knuckles. As he did, both her hands raised to grasp his ears, pulling him with a force he hadn't anticipated towards her face.

Eyes half-mast, she purred to him. "I almost lost you forever, before you even know what I feel. I didn't summon the chains of Tartarus only to have you leave so soon. If only in a dream, be mine for now. Just for this moment, we can be real. It's my dream after all, little King." Hades' eyes flashed red as she gently, yet firmly pulled his lips to hers. 

Her mouth was as soft as silk, sweet as nectar. What began as a chaste brush of lips quickly became a hungry, erotic event. Hades let out a small groan as Persephone's tongue traced along his lower lip, biting it, before delving her tongue into his mouth to dance with his, an ancient rite she hadn't known before, but was somehow in her blood, a part of her. She knew every step. Gasping, his hands went to her waist to steady himself, to keep from falling onto, into her. She had become the abyss. Hades lost himself, with little care. Never before had anything felt so pure.

Persephone's mind began to clear, as it always did at the best part of a dream like this. It was too good to last, she figured. This time was the most realistic, beyond a shadow of a doubt. She could taste him, feel his strong hands gripping her waist as if she were the only anchor in the universe, in the void. She moaned into his open mouth as she pulled him down, opening for him, ready to chase this dream as far as she could. His weight knocked the air out of her lungs, and she felt something long and hard straining against her thigh, trapped by slick fabric.

_ This was new._

Opening her eyes, she saw and felt her hands in thick platinum hair, cradling a head against her chest, and a low masculine voice murmuring prayers into the flesh between her breasts between soft, reverent kisses. _"I am yours, all that I have, all that I am is yours. I will worship you until the end of time, until the cosmos themselves explode, and even then, I am yours…"_

Hades felt, rather than saw Persephone tense. "Oh Fates," he thought, panicked. "I'm a creepy old man molesting a sleeping goddess. What am I saying?! What have I done?!" Steeled to face his fate, her rejection, every ounce of vulnerability showing in his eyes, he raised his trembling head to meet her gaze. Soft magenta eyes with an undertone of lust and shock tore through his soul.

"H-Hades?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to fparry9 on Discord for being a kind and encouraging beta reader!


	4. Chapter 3 3/4: Anything for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades explore emotions, and each other. NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt guilty about the cliffhanger in the last chapter, so this is a little gift to tide you over before the next plot-heavy installment. 
> 
> FYI, this is the first time I've tried my hand at smut. I know we have some NSFW fans here, and I tried to do it justice...but feedback is always appreciated! There won't be much more, if any of this content in Golden Leaves; but I am working on a longer fic that will feature more...so help a sistah out!

_"I am yours, all that I have, all that I am is yours. I will worship you until the end of time, until the cosmos themselves explode, and even then, I am yours…"_

\---------------------------------------------------

Gentle kisses dotted along the flesh above her heart, back and forth between her breasts, and strong hands held her waist as if she were the only thing keeping him from floating away. Persephone had never been touched like this before. It was exhilarating.

_Is he... worshipping me?_ Even as she pondered, Persephone could feel the strength of her power growing, like a great billows fueling starved embers with precious air. The fire within her grew quickly, indeed, _too fast_. The realization that this wasn't just a dream shocked her back to reality, washing over her as cold and harsh as spring water fresh from the source. 

_How has this happened, why is he here?_ Persephone's mind rushed over all the possibilities, none of them making sense. Hades wouldn't have shown up uninvited, especially not to ravage her, right? Was he more like his brothers than he let on? No, surely not. There had to be an explanation, or her heart might break on the spot. Suddenly uneasy, her hands clenched in his hair. "H-Hades?"

The body of the Unseen One, now exposed, tensed and began to quake. Whispered prayers and promises, light kisses stopped abruptly as he sank his forehead against her chest. Inhaling deeply, he lifted his face to reveal the deepest eyes she had ever seen. Shame, passion, turmoil, adoration, and concern marched across his face in rapid succession, each battling for the lead. 

Shame won, and Persephone felt her body grow cold as Hades removed his weight, shifting back to rest on his knees, his hands reaching forward to grasp her own and gently lift her into a sitting position.

"K-K-Kore, I am so sorry, there's no excuse for-" Hades began, his eyes boring a hole into the floor between them.

"No excuse for w-what, Hades? What happened? Why are you here?" Persephone squeezed his hands, willing him to look at her. The rapid transition from being held so tenderly to this awkward distance was nearly too much to bear. She felt so _empty_.

Hades inhaled deeply, determined not to stutter. _Fates_, he thought, _Why is this so damned difficult?_

"Persephone, I'm here because you called to me. At first you cried my name, and I, I could feel you here. You sounded scared, but I knew you were asleep, so I let you be." Hades risked a glance up, seeing a blush creep across the little goddess' cheeks.

Hades absentmindedly rubbed a thumb over the backs of her hands as he continued, eliciting a yawn from Persephone. "Then, nearly an hour ago, you summoned me. I could sense your fear, your panic. I was afraid Persephone, and furious that anyone would attempt to cause you harm. So I came to you."

Persephone studied the king before her, sensing the truth of his words. She had known for years that she was quite the vivid dreamer, but this seemed extreme. Slowly, she recalled her nightmare- how she had wanted to summon him. How she had wanted to be held.._So much for being strong,_ she thought. Embarrassment, hot and red, crept through her, and she fought back the tears that tried to escape.

"How did you get in here? The door is still locked?"

Hades chuckled, reaching out to lift her chin "Sweetness, there is no place that can bar my entrance once I've been summoned. Perk of the job."

They both giggled nervously, some of the tension beginning to fade.

"Hades?"

"Yes, my lo- Kore?"

Persephone's heart swelled, butterflies beating a dance rhythm in her belly, embers glowing hot, deep within her core. _This is going to be the hard part_, she thought. _No turning back now. _

"Why were you h-holding me like that, and saying those things while you...while you kissed me?" Persephone asked with a slight frown. She had fantasized about kissing him, of him kissing her, for nearly a year now, and for the first time to have been while she was sleeping didn't quite rub her the right way. It wasn't fair. A first kiss is a precious commodity.

Hades' heart crumbled a little, every insecurity and fear of rejection racing to the forefront of his mind. _Of course she didn't want you, fool! She was dreaming, for Fates' sake! The dream probably wasn't even about you!_ Regardless, he owed her an explanation. He owed her the truth, no matter how weak and idiotic it made him sound. Releasing her hands, he cleared his throat, a rasping and choked sound.

"When I saw no one else was here and that you were safe, I- I wanted to check on you. You looked so s-small there on the floor, but there was power there, too. Immense power, familiar. I touched your face before I was going to leave and you sp-spoke to me, Persephone."

"It was stupid of me, but the things you said to me felt so _warm_, and wholesome. I k-kissed your hand and set it back where it was, and I closed your r-r-robe because it had come loose at some point and I didn't want you to be cold and exposed. I didn't see a blanket. I was going to place you back on the lounger, but-"

"Hades, what did I say to make you feel.. good?" Persephone asked, nervously chewing on her lower lip and wringing her hands.

Hades blushed furiously, his breathing hitched. "You said that you m-missed me, that I was beautiful…among other things.." Hades' eyes darted up and saw the object of his affection pale slightly before shifting to a furious shade of fuchsia. 

Persephone's heart hammered against her ribcage, sweat began to glisten all over, quickly saturating the delicate silk fibers that constructed the robe. _Gods, no! Please, was that not a dream?_ Persephone's mind raced to recall every detail, a skill she had fine-tuned over the course of the summer. Her raunchy, somewhat sordid dreams of this dark king were one of the few reprieves from the monotony of life in her mother's realm, and she secretly savored the forbidden fruit. Dreamland was the one place she could speak her heart, take action in safety...but this time had gone too far. This time, her mind and body, desperate for release, had sewn reality into the threads of fantasy. As all the blocks of heated murmurs and confessions fell into place, Persephone shuddered at the realization that she had well and truly, completely outed herself. _Oh, sugarsnaps_.

Hades, unnerved by the heavy silence, shot a furtive glance at the petite woman across from him. The sight that awaited him ripped the air from his lungs.

Persephone sat, shapely legs stretched in front of her, one knee slightly bent. Her arms held her at a slight recline, palms flat on the floor behind her hips. Sweat glistened on every inch of her body, dew shimmering like tiny crystals on her bare flesh. The ivory silk of the robe gaped slightly both above and below the sash, revealing her soft flesh between the peaks he had worshipped only moments ago, and.._Oh gods..._a soft thatching of neat, pink curls decorating the luscious delta nestled between her soft thighs.

Hades' mouth was a desert.

Frantically, he tried to focus on something else, but aside from that damned purple couch, she was the only point in the room.

_She was the only point in the universe._

His eyes searched upward, determined. Sweat had soaked the scant fabric of the robe, rendering it practically transparent. The sweet aroma with an undertone of soft musk drove him insane. Her arousal held the heady scent of honeysuckle and verdant herbs in the sunshine, promising to taste as sweet.

He was a god, starved.

Finally, he met her piercing stare that tore through his very soul. Fully clothed, he had never felt so vulnerable. Kind eyes and a nervous smile played upon her swollen, parted lips. Leaning forward, she reached for his hands, maintaining eye contact. Hades couldn't have looked away if he wanted to.

Licking her lips, Persephone whispered "Well, I guess the box is open. All that remains now is hope."

"H-hope?" Hades stuttered, confused. This is not how he expected this to play out. _Wasn't she going to scream? Throw him out with a curse? Slap him for defiling her precious, sacred body?_

The little goddess smiled in earnest.

"Yes, silly. Hope. Now that you know a little of what I feel for you, I hoped we could...try that again?" She peeked at him from beneath long lashes. "You know, now that we're both in our right minds? I'm sorry I grabbed you like that before, you must have thought I was cra-" a long blue finger gently pressed upright against her lips.

"I don't deserve an apology sweetness, I owe you one...I shouldn't have taken advantage of you wh-"

"It's rude to interrupt, even if you are a king," Persephone taunted him. "Hades, do you, or do you not want to kiss me?" Butterflies boiled in her belly, anticipation driving her mad. Had she read him all wrong?

Hades' mind exploded. Was he the one dreaming now? Half-expecting to be chastised or ridiculed, he answered truthfully: 

"I do, Persephone. I do want to kiss you, but if you'll allow, I require more than that. I want to drown in the sensory of you; To bask in the warmth of your embrace. I want, no- I need to commit every contour of your face, your graceful form to memory by touch and taste, sight and scent. I need you to call me yours, for as long as you want. I want everything you will give to me, until you tire of this ancient scoundrel and come to your senses."

Lust gave way to a force much more pure and frightening. If Persephone had been unsure regarding the depth of her emotions before, she was now struck with a halting clarity: _This was love in it's romantic form_. This had to be it; A gift to be received and returned, equal in magnitude, though taking the shapes of the vessels which volleyed it to and fro. An infinite formation and shattering of hope, desire, and promise, each incarnation bringing forth the joy of new growth and the peace of small death. There was so much beauty to behold in the precious balance of love itself. 

Joyous tears flooded her eyes as she reached to cup Hades' cheek. She leaned forward to rest the tip of her nose upon his furrowed brow, her voice raw with emotion:

"There's one condition…" she whispered, planting a soft kiss upon the bridge of his nose. 

"Anything for you, sweetness." Hades breathed as he played with the silky sleeve clinging to her forearm, wishing the fabric would disappear. 

Persephone drew her hand down, tracing the sinew of his neck as their breathing accelerated. Self-consciousness and insecurities melted away with each caress, an openness and mutual curiosity blooming beneath their fingers. Tension ebbed, and although they didn't notice, small smiles of comfort and safety lit both of their faces. Persephone exhaled, releasing the last shreds of doubt, and embraced the feeling that had been starved for so long.

"You can be my scoundrel, so long as I can be yours…"

Time stood still while the two deities withdrew enough to see one another. It didn't take long. Always seeking balance, the Earth accelerated at the crook of a smile, the fluttering of eyelashes. This was _real_. 

Hands flew, ruthlessly grasping at any anchor they could find. Lips melded, teeth clashed as unrestrained moans and giggles permeated the air of the small apartment. A soft bed of moss rapidly formed beneath them, cushioning the lovers under the soft glow of distant blue neon light. Hades' shirt had been reduced to nothing but a collar and a strip of buttons running down to his belt, shreds of linen hanging from the French cuffs at his wrists. Persephone had merely shrugged the sleeves of her robe, silk now pooling around the sash that still, somehow, remained closed. Dainty pink fingers fumbled with his collar, in vain, as Hades' adept lips traced the underside of her turgid left breast. "_Fuck this_," she moaned, gathering power from the source of the chains of days before. Blue-white and saffron flames engulfed their entwined bodies, reducing their offending garments to ash in the frame of a heartbeat, returning to their source as quickly as they had appeared. "That's better," she hummed.

"Were those..?" Hades paused, the gravity of that specific manifestation hitting him like a sledgehammer. Unmistakably, his little minx had somehow conjured the essence of the Phlegethon; the river of fire that both surrounded and fueled the flames of Tartarus itself. Until now, Hades had been the only god that could pass through them. None, he thought, could wield such fearsome power.

"New powers. Handy, aren't they? Isn't this more comfortable?" Persephone hummed as she stroked a finger along his spine, swirling out to grip a taut buttock in her small hand. Free of its confinement, Hades' gracious length splayed against her abdomen. His root near her mound, a rounded and engorged glans left traces of his seed just below her sternum. Curiously, Persephone swiped a finger along her belly, drawing it toward her parted lips and waiting tongue. Wantonly, she sucked her finger clean. Groaning, Persephone traced the same finger along Hades' lower lip, her own mouth following to savor any remaining essence. "Oh gods, it tastes like you smell.." she moaned into Hades' gaping mouth. 

Suddenly abashed by her boldness, Persephone withdrew. "I-Is this okay with you?" Teeming with lust, her body emitted a soft, pearlescent glow. Hades' eyes darted from her lips to his seed on her velvet skin, a low growl emanating from the depths of his existence.

"Little goddess, you know not what you do.."

Muscles rippling with power, Hades effortlessly lifted her into the air, spinning beneath her until his back lie on soft moss and her bent knees rested on either side of his ears. Gasping, Persephone gazed down at him, oblivious to what approached. His nose nuzzled her dripping folds, rooting out the source of sweet nectar. Liquid lust, life condensed coated his searching mouth. He kissed her lower lips as she had kissed him in her dream- hungry, searching, and open. Flooded by her essence, Hades was lost at sea.

"_Ha-Haaaadeees_," Persephone whined, clenching to stave off the heavy heat building in her core. "I need to taste more of you, this isn't fair!" Eyes red as mortal blood rolled back into her skull as his skilled tongue found it's quarry. Persephone gripped his chest with white knuckles, shoulders slumping.

Coming up for air, the Lord of the Dead nibbled a glistening, plump cheek. Hades crooned:

"_Henceforth, balance of power shall be in favor of the Queen…"_

At that, Hades' tongue declared war on the swollen bud above her entrance. Languid strokes of the flat of his tongue were followed, without rhyme or reason, by tight circles wound around her clit, back and forth. When her legs began to quake around his head, he drew his lips tight to suckle her sweet bud and stroke the tender flesh below with a pointed tongue. 

_So close now...release to me, Sweetness._

Persephone lost peripheral vision. All that existed was the pulse of the man between her legs, the rhythm he beat between her thighs. Nearly overcome, but not without strategy, she stretched forward against him, feverishly pulling his hips toward her face. As the ocean within her threatened to burst, she sank nails into his hips and sought the monolith sheathed in velvet. Twisting her head, she captured the tip in her lips as shaking hands guided as much as they could down her throat. 

_Fates, this is sublime_.

Notes of salt, smoke, and crisp air assaulted her taste buds as she felt her release near. Hungry for more, she stroked his flesh, smooth as suede, as her tongue danced around the leaking tip. His answering moan drove her over the edge, she screamed into him as she took his flesh deeper, caressing, coaxing his seed forth. 

The air around them exploded with flashes of pink light and midnight darkness, unnoticed by the lovers lost in the tumultuous sea of sensation. Persephone bore down upon his gracious length while she ground against his busy mouth, a hint of teeth scraping her most sensitive flesh. That was all it took. A keening wail erupted from her, stifled by the pulsating rod of cock that obstructed her throat. Rope upon rope of hot seed released itself into her waiting mouth as she violently came against him.

Hades and Persephone curled inward at their simultaneous release, mouths and faces painted by their essences, both sated beyond belief. This was an entirely new level of satisfaction. 

Shaking, Persephone pulled herself up and spun to lie atop of her blue god, her dripping cunt resting just above his navel as she nuzzled the soft hollow of his throat, coated with her juices. _They were a mess. _

"Th- That was.." Hades began, clearing his throat- "... unbelievable."

"Yeah," Persephone giggled, "I-I've never done that before...is it always like that?" She immediately regretted asking, sure that her much more mature (and experienced) partner had many such experiences. Her belly grew tight with jealousy at the thought. 

Hades stroked her lower back lovingly, feeling her tense. After placing a reassuring kiss on her shoulder, he whispered in her ear, lips brushing the sensitive shell:

"It has _never_ been like that. Only with you, sweetness."

Massive blue hands rose to frame her magenta face, gently angling it towards his own. "I'm going to assume you have a bath tub? Would you allow me the pleasure of bathing you?"

Persephone smirked, cupping his sharp jaw with both hands. 

"Only if you will allow me to return the pleasure?"

Overcome with mirth and adoration, Hades deftly rose, Persephone nestled in his bulging arms. The Lord of Souls laughed as he never had before, great bellowing peals ricocheted down the hall as he purposefully strode toward the washroom.

"_Anything for you…_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon for beta reading and a blooming friendship! Check out their work if you haven't already!
> 
> Comments and kudos are the bread of life! Give me some love, or let me know what I can do to be a better writer! 😍😘

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like the idea, please comment and leave kudos and I will update ASAP. Constructive criticism is very welcome.


End file.
